


Hope For The Hopeless

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB loves Poe, M/M, Phasma's gay, Wi-Fi Hoarding, and Rey sassy af, hidden ship :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When Poe goes to talk about their new neighbor to complain about the Wi-Fi hoarding, things turn a lot more different than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super long delay, i am working on something larger next to this all.   
> Thank you for you patience and i hope you enjoy this fic despite it's lateness. (My hands back to normal again, just some scarring)

Poe swore under his breath. His internet connection was shit again, even though he had restarted the server for the tenth time now. He stood up and walked into the living room where Rey was working on her paper.

   "Wi-Ffi's slow again." BB ran towards Poe when he saw his owner.

   "I'm not using any of it."

   "I see that. Do you think someone is hoarding our Wifi?" Poe sat down across from her.

   "Maybe. The only person who'd do that would be Finn next door." Rey frowned. "He looks like he's got little money."

   "Yeah, I know that, but he could ask if he could use the Wi-Fi, I mean I wouldn’t mind if he did."

   "Maybe talk to him about it." Rey offered.

   "That's what I am going to do then." Poe said decidedly and stood up to knock on his neighbours door.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

When Poe rang the doorbell, Finn opened, looking terribly stressed.

   "You're here because of the Wifi?"

   "Actually yes, but looking at you now I think I'm not going to yell at you." Poe said. "Sorry but you look terrible."

   "Thanks mate." Finn sighed. "Want to come in?"

   "If it's not too much trouble." Poe said slowly.

   "Well I wouldn’t want the whole house to know about my money troubles." Finn said sarcastically.

Poe flinched and entered. The flat was pretty bare of everything, be it personal stuff or furniture. It smelled like burn ramen and chicken noodle soup all over the place. The only pieces of furniture was a large bed, a small, crooked table and a rolling chair with a ripped cushion.

   “Listen, I am sorry for stealing your Wi-Fi, but I simply can barely afford food, how…”

   “Wait a second, you only have this as your furniture.” Poe interrupted. “I’m sorry, but…can you even afford the rent.”

   “This is a flat reserved for foster kids. I don’t have the money to pay for the full rent, but I only have to pay half. I cover the rent with working at McDonalds. I can’t even eat the stuff at work. Officially.” Finn sighed. “Phasma snug some out with her, so I would have dinner.”

Poe was shocked. Sure, he wasn’t really floating in money, but he could afford the rent he and Rey shared, enough food, stuff for his dog BB and his car. And now he stood across from someone who was really broke.

   “Fuck mate.” He managed to say, breaking the silence finally. “I’m really sorry about that.”

   “I’m sorry for stealing your Wi-Fi.” Finn said and rubbed a hand over his shaven head.

   “Honestly, I don’t mind it even now. You use it for your uni stuff?”

   “Mainly. There are some websites, where you can participate in small tests and the sort. They pay pretty well. I’ve been thinking about donating blood too.” Finn told his feet.

   “Jesus fucking…” Poe rubbed his chin. “You can’t be serious, right?”

   “I can assure you, I am.” Finn said and sighed. “I didn’t imagine my world to be like that either. I am already happy that I’m not in America. At least Uni’s for free here.”

   “I…I have an idea. Do you like dogs?”

Finn looked at him, dumpfounded.

   “Yes…”

   “I’ll be back in a second!” Poe called and ran upstairs.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Rey looked at him. She sat on the couch in their living room. With a small frown she pushed her books onto the coffee table.

   “You want him to offer to live here? We don’t even know him.”

   “I’ve seen his place, I think he’s orderly. He hasn’t much damn. We could help him a little bit.” Poe strode up and down. “And we don’t really use this room often.”

   “Granted.” Rey sighed.

   “We can easily put his stuff in here, we wouldn’t even need to move the couch and the other coffee table out. There’s not much here and it’s not like Finn has much furniture to begin with.”

Poe saw that he was slowly getting Rey where he wanted her to get. She sighed. After all she had been a foster child herself until Ben Kenobi had adopted her.

   “I’ll…I’ll come with you downstairs and talk to him.” Rey said. “Your puppy eyes have melted me.”

Poe laughed and BB woke up from that sound and started barking all around, until Poe shut the dog up with a quick snap of his fingers.

   “Good boy.” Poe said gently. “You’ll get another friend soon.” He kissed the dog’s head.

   “You have a wayyy to personal relationship with your dog.” Rey said.

Poe was about so say something when BB began to lick his face.

   “EW. Wash your face.” Rey said and left the room.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Finn looked like he was about to faint.

   “You are just offering me a place in your flat?” He wavered and Poe grabbed the rolling chair and sat the poor man down.

   “Yes. We have a barely used room anyways. You’d be living for free, if you can promise us not to make a mess in the kitchen.” Poe said gently.

   “Poe’ll have your head for that.” Rey said. She was leaning against the door frame casually. “But honestly. You’re talking to a former foster kid and a boy out of family of ten.”

   “Eleven.” Poe corrected.

   “Your little sister was born _after_ you moved out, she doesn’t count.” Rey shot back. “ _Anyways_ we’d be happy to have you in our arrangement.”

   “I can’t accept that.” Finn said. “I..”

   “Then we’ll kidnap you.” Rey said with a smirk and walked towards the dark skinned boy. “Seriously Finn, look around yourself. This isn’t worth slaving at McD, honestly. Sure, you’d need to find a job, but something proper. I could even ask my boss if he needs someone.”

   “Why…why are you offering me all this.” Finn looked at the man kneeling by his side and the young woman standing behind Poe.

   “Because we need someone for our ritual sacrifices.” Rey whispered.

   “Rey, honestly!” Poe shoved her. “She’s dump, ignore her. We’d like to help you. Plus, you’re already using our Wi-Fi.” Poe grinned at Finn.

The other man sighed, leaned back a little and closed his eyes. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

   “I’d love to move in with you.” He said and laughed. “This is so weird.”

   “Welcome to our world.” Poe said gently and hugged him. Rey joined their hug, seemingly only to mess Poe’s hair up.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “He’s really cute.” Phasma said.

   “Poe?” Finn asked.

   “Jup.” The tall woman with the bleached blond hair grinned at her former co-worker. “He’s hot too.”

   “Shut up.” Finn flushed and Phasma fell into deep belly laughter, echoing through the now empty flat.

   “You’ll see.” Phasma pulled him close. “Soon you won’t even need that room anymore.”

Shoving her off, Finn tried to contain his laughter. Phasma wasn’t just loud, rude and obnoxious, she was also pretty good at looking through him.

   “Suck a nun’s cunt.” He replied.

   “I’d love to.” Phasma sassed back. “Thinking about it…”

With a huff, Finn shoved his friend out of the flat and closed the door behind him. He’d go down and clean tomorrow. While they walked up the stairs, Phasma sighed.

   “Now I’ll never have to smuggle chicken nuggets out for you anymore.”

   “Feel free to smuggle them, I don’t care.” Finn replied with a laugh. “Poe and Rey won’t mind either I guess. Free food and all.”

   “Seriously, don’t forget about me at your new fancy job as a waiter.”

Opening the door to his new flat, Finn looked at her. The tall woman had been the first one outside of his foster family to really care about him. He entered, thinking about what to say next.

   “I won’t seriously. I’ll visit you at work if you want to.” Both began to laugh and slipped out of their shoes in the corridor. “I’ll be the snotty customer who wants to see the manager.”

   “Rey, you are a bad influence on Finn, he’s getting sarcastic.” Phasma called.

Popping her head out of the door, Rey giggled. Poe stepped out of the bathroom. He was only clad in a towel and his hair was still wet.

   “Finn, we need to talk about that. Only Rey is supposed to be the annoying one.” Before he could continue Rey snatched his towel away and a mad chase through the whole apartment began.

Finn and Phasma rescued themselves into the kitchen and watched the very naked Poe run after after a madly laughing Rey with BB on their heels.

   “You gotta admit, he’s pretty hung.” Phasma whispered Finn eventually.

   “Phasma, I swear…” Finn said and rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
